


"Надо смотреть только в зеркала"

by Luchenza



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Literary RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/pseuds/Luchenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на фразу: «Есть одно слово, которое сложно сказать. Но скажи его раз - и железная клетка пуста».<br/>В основу положен эпизод перевода Дугласом уайльдовской «Саломеи».</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Надо смотреть только в зеркала"

Шторы задёрнуты; лишь тонкая световая полоса протянулась по зелёной стене. Когда Альфред передал стопку листов тёмной фигуре в кресле, на вазе голубого фарфора отразилась световым бликом запонка.  
Было слишком душно для конца августа. Альфред, снимая пиджак и бросая его на курульное кресло, мысленно проклинал привычку Оскара создавать в комнате полумрак. Сев на один из лакированных стульев, он непринужденно забросил ногу на ногу, вертя в руках канотье.  
Работа была долгой и трудной, сомнения никак не желали покидать голову, умеряя внутреннее ликование. Бумага ручной выделки, покрытая убористым почерком, в руках Оскара смотрелась слишком хорошо для её порчи карандашным неодобрением.  
Альфред не хотел признавать очевидное: Саломея не желала для него танцевать. Этот изысканно-сложный французский язык не снял для Альфреда ни одного из её покрывал.  
Уайльд курил, читая. Ему будто совершенно не мешала темнота, вуалью наброшенная на гостиную. Альфред следил за ним, всё крепче сжимая канотье. Нестерпимо хотелось выпить вина... да хоть чего-нибудь.  
— Как тебе?  
Уайльд не ответил, но морщинка обозначилась меж его бровей. Зашевелились губы, проговаривая беззвучно фразы. Оскар выглядел так, будто был крайне недоволен тем, что он видел на бумаге, и Альфред отвернулся, с досадой бросая канотье на тахту.  
Он возненавидел разом портрет над камином, надменно взирающий на него из-под полуопущенных оскаровских век. Он возненавидел белую руку Уайльда, расслабленно свисавшую с подлокотника. Он возненавидел этот палец, подчёркивавший ногтем каждую неправильную строчку перевода. Альфред вытер лоб и возненавидел себя за то, что нервничал и потел — ведь на самом деле ему совершенно всё равно, что скажет Оскар. Что ему Оскар? Почему его должно волновать, что скажет Оскар?  
«Я — не один из твоих оксфордских мальчиков. Я равный!»  
Уайльд положил листы на столик, неторопливо стряхивая сигаретный пепел в мраморную чашу пепельницы. Он медлил, печальный и разочарованный.  
«Я тоже гений».  
— Бози, мой милый, мне очень жаль, но...  
И Альфред вскочил, сжигаемый яростью.

***

_17.11.1893_  
 _Оскар, как сейчас обстоят дела с изданием «Саломеи»? Я наслышан о последних событиях от Обри, который в красках описал, как на него день за днём проливается дождь из телеграмм. Тем не менее и он не знает, к какому соглашению вы с Альфредом и Лейном пришли._  
 _Роберт._

Уайльд перехватил трость левой рукой, открывая дверь, которая вела в часть здания, принадлежащую издательству «The Bodley Head». Споткнувшись о низкий порожек, он с неудовольствием переступил его и обошёл стол, боком примыкавший к стене. На Уайльда никто и не взглянул, и он беспрепятственно проник в святая святых этого шумного, беспорядочно заставленного разномастными столами места — в кабинет Джона Лейна. Издание его, Уайльда, многострадальной пьесы целиком и полностью зависело именно от этого человека.  
Сам Лейн сидел прямо на столе, читая какие-то бумаги, нагроможденные высокой стопкой рядом с ним. Когда скрипнула дверь, он поднял голову.  
— Уайльд! Не ждал вас так рано.  
— Поверьте, я сам удивлён, что смог прийти ровно к назначенному часу. Последний раз я являлся вовремя, кажется, на собственную свадьбу.  
Лейн отложил просматриваемые документы и, спрыгнув со стола, сел в кресло. Его безбородое молодое лицо мгновенно стало строже и как будто старше.  
— Тогда я польщен. Ну что же, к делу? — он жестом предложил Уайльду сигарету, но тот отказался. — Мистер Дуглас выдвинул условие, что его фамилия должна значиться не на титульном листе, а в посвящении. Он отказывается от прав на свой перевод.  
— Это не его условие, я сам ему предложил такой вариант, который, безусловно, выгоден нам обоим... Лейн, у вас настолько неудобные стулья, будто вы их держите исключительно для писателей, приносящих плохие романы!  
— Почти так и есть, как вы угадали? — Лейн усмехнулся и перешёл в более светлую часть кабинета, садясь и предлагая кресло рядом с собой. Уайльд благодушно рассмеялся, пересаживаясь и прислоняя трость к низкому столику.  
— По спинке. Стулья в стиле ампир только для того и пригодны. Итак, Альфред, получается, уведомил вас о своем решении. Превосходно, значит вопрос процентов от продаж мы с вами можем обсудить приватно прямо сейчас.  
— Как вам будет угодно, — Лейн отодвинул чью-то рукопись, ставя рядом с собой пепельницу. — Я рад, что всё наконец улажено.  
Уайльд улыбнулся, вращая перстень на мизинце. Лейн, уловив краем глаза это движение, покосился на перстень и перевёл взгляд на круглый набалдашник изящной трости, прислоненной к столу, отметив, что сама трость сделана из лучшей слоновой кости.  
— Надеюсь, и ссоре вашей пришёл конец?  
— Увы. Альфред все ёщё видит себя Аристотелем, предпочитающем истину дружбе Платона. Надеюсь, что скоро он посмотрит в зеркало... Лейн, я вижу в ваших глазах осуждение, нет-нет, не отпирайтесь. Хочу только сказать вам одну вещь. Вы, кажется, знаете французский?  
Джон Лейн кивнул, пребывая в легком недоумении от столь внезапного вопроса.  
— О, я не сомневался. Сейчас только тот, кто владеет французским, владеет миром. И вы конечно понимаете, как переводится фраза «on ne doit regarder que dans les miroirs».  
— Гм. «Надо смотреть только в зеркала». Верно?  
— Именно! Именно, мой дорогой Лейн! А знаете, как перевёл Альфред эту фразу из реплики Ирода?  
Лейн, заинтересовавшись, отложил сигарету и подался вперёд.  
— Не имею ни малейшего представления.  
Уайльд вздохнул.  
— Он написал в переводе: «Не надо смотреть в зеркала».  
Лейн хохотнул, давя окурок в пепельнице:  
— Кажется, я понимаю теперь, кто превратил вашу прекрасную библейскую драму в комедию из вашей же реальной жизни.  
— Скажу более: в фарс, дорогой Лейн.  
Уайльд откинулся на спинку кресла, рассеянно постукивая тростью по полу. Проницательный издатель вторично предложил сигарету и на сей раз не получил отказа.

_20.11.1893_  
 _Мой милый Робби! Ситуация разрешилась вполне благополучно. Джон Лейн — чрезвычайно приятный собеседник, а превосходные сигареты только увеличивают число его достоинств. Имя Бози перекочевало с титульного листа в графу о посвящении, но не стало от этого смотреться сколько-нибудь хуже, однако сам он, по-видимому, всё ещё раздосадован. Я думаю, что он сжигает мои письма. Робби, будь добр, напиши ему в Вустершир о моём желании скорейшего примирения._  
 _Всегда твой_  
 _Оскар._

***  
От глубокого блюда на столе пахло яблоками.  
Для Альфреда это был самый материнский из всех запахов его родного вустерширского дома; даже в горьком запахе духов матери ему постоянно мерещился аромат яблок из маленького фруктового сада рядом с особняком.  
Всё детство Альфреда пропахло яблоками.  
Он встал и открыл окно, вдыхая полной грудью ноябрьскую серую морось, освобождаясь от прилива бессмысленной, как ему казалось, сентиментальности. Развернувшись лицом к гостиной, он взял небрежно брошенное на стол письмо и таким же небрежным движением отправил его в камин. Альфред любил красивые жесты и старался не думать, от кого мог перенять часть из них.  
Не зная, чем себя занять, Альфред бесцельно бродил по комнате, рассматривал давно знакомые ему вещи, брал в руки безвкусные фарфоровые статуэтки и ставил их обратно на каминную полку, разворачивая поблёкшими лицами к стене. Он взял лежащий на подлокотнике кресла раскрытый сборник стихов и полистал его, не взглянув на обложку. Китс, вне всякого сомнения. Оскар однажды читал ему из Китса наизусть и называл Эндимионом, дарил какие-то драгоценные игрушки и, как он утверждал, себя. Оскар много чего говорил в один из тех вечеров, когда в ресторане занят каждый столик и вокруг слишком шумно, чтобы расслышать действительно важные слова.  
Альфред предпочел не услышать.  
Стало холодно, и он закрыл окно, снова сев в кресло. Курить не хотелось. Альфреда сковало сонное оцепенение, он устал от ожидания и пожалел, что не послал матери телеграмму. Он уснул, смотря на каминное пламя, в котором сгорело письмо Роберта.  
Проснулся он от ветки, стукнувшей в стекло — ветер усиливался. Темнота кралась от углов комнаты к креслу, и камин, не успевший обрести свои реальные черты, преобразился в доброго духа огня, защитника его детства. Было тепло, как под материнским пледом, почти жарко; пахло яблоками и немного — горящими дровами, под руками ощущалось теплое дерево подлокотника и царапина на нём, нанесенная когда-то альфредовой рукой.  
Он выпрямился, проводя ладонью по лицу.  
Книжная полка темнела в дальнем углу, виднелась лишь золотая вязь корешков. Альфред знал, где стоял сборник стихов Оскара. Два сборника рядом — один его собственный; в кресло Дуглас сел с обеими книгами, укутавшись в каминное тепло воображаемого пледа и ощущая царапину на подлокотнике.  
И неважно, что кресла сменили ещё в лето, когда Перси устроился на службу.  
Альфред сидел, отрешившись от ненастья за окном, отрекшись на короткие мгновения от отцовской части своей натуры. Читая стихи, он через неравные промежутки времени откладывал сборники и подолгу молчал.  
 _«Гений»._  
Слово трепыхалось пойманной птицей в голове и не желало слетать на язык.

***  
— Папа, расскажи мне сказку.  
Вивиан, скучая без болевшего брата, гонял по луже красный кленовый лист с тонкими венами-прожилками и поленницей маленьких веточек на хрупком и хрустком борту. Груз находился в опасности, но мальчик уверенно вел лист палкой, подталкивая его к бордюрному берегу.  
— О чем же ты хочешь услышать?  
Вивиан обернулся, и палка упала на мгновенно забытый кленовый лист. Уайльд поймал в объятия подбежавшего к нему сына и усадил на скамейку рядом с собой.  
— Хочу новую сказку! Я потом расскажу её Сирилу, чтобы он поскорее выздоровел.  
Уайльд ласково потрепал Вивиана по русым волосам.  
— Тогда я просто обязан придумать сейчас самую лучшую в мире сказку, правда? Ну что же... Ты слышал когда-нибудь историю про Короля Опавшие Листья?  
— Нет. А кто это?  
— Он жил давным-давно в багряном дворце, чьи стены усыпаны рубинами, как небо звездами, а тронный зал украшен мозаичными анемонами из красной яшмы. Он был грустен, этот король, чело его всегда омрачено было великой печалью, и никому...  
— Оскар.  
Перед лицом Вивиана возникли ноги в светлых брюках и бежевых, начищенных до блеска туфлях. Уайльд замолк, смотря поверх головы сына на вывеску кафе в доме напротив и не видя её.  
— Воистину, Бози, неожиданные поступки — твой конёк. Ты вносишь немного разнообразия в страну, где и погода, и люди чересчур предсказуемы.  
— Это комплимент?  
— Я не говорил «приятного разнообразия», мой дорогой.  
Альфред помедлил и сел рядом с Вивианом, который робко поздоровался и вопросительно посмотрел на отца.  
— Я расскажу тебе сказку чуть позже, хорошо? Поиграй пока с мисс Тинклер, — гувернантка, стоявшая неподалёку, по знаку Уайльда подошла и взяла мальчика за руку. Вивиан, уходя, постоянно оборачивался, и Уайльд с грустью смотрел на него, пока они не исчезли за поворотом. После этого он повернулся к Дугласу:  
— Бози, ты сведёшь меня с ума. То сжигаешь мои письма с яростью Герострата, то приходишь блудным сыном с рембрандтовской картины. Чего же мне ждать от тебя сейчас?  
Альфред пожал плечами.  
— Ты не веришь, что я могу раскаяться?  
— Верю, ведь ты делаешь это, пожалуй, даже слишком часто, — Уайльд смахнул с колена дубовый лист и встал, поправляя на голове шляпу. Однако он не уходил, продолжая стоять у скамьи, лицом к уходящей вдаль аллее. Альфред видел только его широкую спину.  
— Я писал и твоей матери, но не успел получить ответа. Как она?  
Дуглас не пожелал сменить тему.  
— Оскар, мне вообще не стоило браться за этот перевод.  
— Тут есть и доля моей вины, я должен был знать, что твой французский не слишком хорош. Как говорится, «другим прощай часто — себе никогда». Древние были мудрее нас. Что же до «Саломеи»...  
— Не будем больше об этом, — перебил его Альфред, противореча самому себе. — Ты прощаешь меня?  
Уайльд впервые за время разговора улыбнулся.  
— Не будем, раз ты настаиваешь. Пожалуй, лучше пройдемся по аллее и сполна насладимся истинной красотой, подаренной нам природой, после чего вкусим в «Кафе-руаяль» красоты, созданной человеком. Там подают превосходное шампанское, Бози, уверен, ты оценишь.  
Они шли рядом, рука к руке; аллея, занесенная листвой, расстилалась перед ними асфальтной лентой. Всё вокруг было в оранжевом и красном: осень мазнула румянцем по детским щекам, охрой — по шуршащей ткани дамских платьев, отблеском тусклого солнца — по набалдашникам тростей и ручкам зонтиков.  
— Ты не ответил.  
— Мой мальчик, зачем нужен ответ, если вопрос уже пятнадцать минут как потерял свою актуальность?  
Альфред взглянул на него снизу вверх. Крупные веснушки Уайльда обычно странно смотрелись на его бледном лице, но сейчас оно, как и лица других прохожих, было гармонично окрашено умирающим ноябрьским солнцем. Уайльд неторопливо и степенно вышагивал, заставляя приноравливаться к своему темпу ходьбы. Люди, двигавшиеся им навстречу, узнавали его, и иные приподнимали шляпы.  
От высокой и статной фигуры Уайльда веяло спокойным осознанием своего величия.  
— Оскар, у тебя гениальные стихи.  
— Ты полагаешь? — ирония так и сквозила в его голосе.  
Альфред ускорил шаг.  
— Надеюсь, в этом ресторане помимо хорошего шампанского имеется и хороший ростбиф. Я только что приехал и чертовски голоден.  
— Ты не разочаруешься, Бози.  
Уайльд придержал перед ним дверь, и они оба, множась в зеркальных отражениях, прошли вглубь и исчезли в просторной зале ресторана.  
На Тайт-стрит с вяза у окна гостиной упал последний желтый лист.  
____  
Прим.:  
Обри Бердслей — художник, автор иллюстраций к пьесе Уайльда «Саломея». Принимал участие в перепалке по поводу перевода пьесы как наблюдатель.  
Роберт Росс — друг Уайльда, его первый любовник и впоследствии его литературный душеприказчик.  
Перси — брат Альфреда Дугласа.  
«Другим прощай часто — себе никогда» — Публий, «Сентенции».  
Тайт-стрит — улица, на которой жил Уайльд.


End file.
